


Tangerine and Green

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Homecoming."





	Tangerine and Green

Cordelia Chase was not a lesbian, even if she kissed Buffy Summers. She wasn't a man-hating, bull dyke who drove a pickup truck and listed to the Indigo Girls. Okay, maybe she listened to the Indigo Girls once in a while; but that didn't make her gay, did it?

But Buffy's lips felt soft, and her hormones didn't care about buzz cuts and Ellen. Her hand only reached to pull that piece of straw from Buffy's hair, and they found themselves kissing. It wasn't like Buffy was irresistible in tangerine. Cordelia knew she looked better, even though their dresses were ripped and they'd both lost the crown.

That was it. Buffy's tongue pushed into her mouth, her only consolation for losing the crown. Yes, that was the cause of this temporary insanity. And that so wasn't Buffy's hand on her breast.


End file.
